Comedy World: A Very Merry Christmas/Transcript
This project is under some serious construction! see the words "GoAnimate Pictures Presents..." and the name of the episode. The theme song comes up. After that, it goes to the title card. The episode begins with Lakeside City covered in snow Narrator: 'Ah, the day before Christmas Eve. Looks like Lakeside City is covered with a blanket of snow. Now, let's see what our friends, Eric and PC Guy are doing. ''two brothers run out of the house and hop on their sleds 'PC Guy: '''I'll race you to the mailbox! ''few minutes later, they are at a post office with their friends 'Eric: '''Here we are. ''puts their wish lists into the mailbox and they sled home Weeeeeee! 'PC Guy: '''We're home. ''go inside 'Eric: '''Oh wait, I have a plan. ''outside with a bunch of sweets '''PC Guy: ''back outside'' What are you doing? Eric: 'I'm going to wait until Christmas Eve to meet Santa Claus. Then I'm gonna catch him with my net. I'll survive on these sweets. I'll also rest in this little tent. '''PC Guy: '''Okay, good luck with that. ''back inside 'Susan: '''Come on, Eric, we're going to purchase a Christmas tree. '''Eric: '''Darn. ''go in the car. Later, they arrive to pick out the perfect Christmas tree 'Susan: '''Hi, we're here to buy a Christmas tree for the holidays. '''Bodyguard: '''Okay, step right up. ''pass through the guard 'French Fry: '''So, what are you laddies here for? Are you gonna pick out an apple tree? A cherry tree? '''Paul: '''No sir, we're here to pick out a pine tree for Christmas. We would love a pretty-darn-big one. '''French Fry: '''You are going to love this one. ''a huge pine tree Behold! 'Paul: '''Holy mama. '''PC Guy: '''Whoa! '''Paul: '''How much is it? '''French Fry: '''Nineteen dollars and ninety-nine cents. '''Paul: '''Hmmm... ''through wallet Here you go, sir. Fry cuts off the tree. The tree falls down on PC Guy '''PC Guy: '''I'm okay. '''French Fry: '''Thank you. So, where are you going to put it? In your car? '''Paul: ''and wheezes'' I can take care of this baby. Susan: 'Are you sure, hun? It does look quite heavy. '''Paul: '''I'm sure. I have the muscles. '''Susan: '''Okay, we'll see you at home. ''and her two sons get in the car and drive off, leaving Paul behind '''Paul: ''Grunts'' See... you. is now the mid-afternoon. Susan, Eric, and PC Guy are waiting outside the house. Eric is in his tent PC Guy: '''Where is Dad? He's been gone for hours. '''Susan: '''I don't know. That tree probably stubbed his toe. '''Paul: ''just in time'' Sorry, I had to take short breaks to get my energy back. Susan: '''Come on, let's go set up this tree. '''Eric: ''in tent'' I'm not going. Susan: 'I'm baking gingerbread men! ''runs inside. Susan closes the door 'Paul: '''Help us with the ornaments, people. ''Guy puts the star on top with Paul's help. Eric puts some silver and gold jingle bells on the tree ''Good, now someone can plug this in to make the Christmas tree lights and star shine! PC Guy, plug it in. ''Guy does it, but gets electrocuted. Then the power goes out for a few seconds 'PC Guy: '''I can't see! ''power goes back on 'Susan: '''Now that the power is back on, I'm going to bake some gingerbread men. '''Eric: '''Finally! ''the rest of the family is feasting at the dinner table '''Susan: '''Oh, and by the way, please do ''not ''eat my homemade gingerbread house. I'm saving that for Christmas day. '''Eric: ''drools'' But I can't wait any longer. Susan: ''the gingerbread house on top of the fridge'' Yes you can. Now let's eat our dinner. Eric and PC Guy are playing outside PC Guy: ''sled out'' Are you ready to go sledding? Eric: 'I sure am. ''two brothers begin their race. They go down a hill 'PC Guy: '''This should get over my fear of heights. '''Eric: '''Hey look, a quarter on the ground. '''PC Guy: '''Um. '''Eric: '''What? '''PC Guy: '''LOOK OUT FOR THAT ROCK! '''Eric: '''Rock? I don't see no-- ''trips on a rock, causing him to fall Never mind, I want to build a snowman. 'PC Guy: '''Oh, I can make one. ''walk back to the front yard The front yard is a suitable place. '''Eric: '''Now what? '''PC Guy: ''a handful of snow. Packs it tightly with two hands, shaping it into a ball'' You do that. places the ball on the ground and rolls the ball along the snowy patch. The ball picks up more snow, making it to get larger and larger as the snow from the ground sticks to it Eric: 'Whoa! '''PC Guy: '''Now I need another snowball. ''grabs a snowball, only this time he makes it smaller by rolling less And then another snowball. grabs another snowball and makes it smaller. He stacks the three snowballs up from biggest to smallest. The largest ball is the bottom, the medium ball is the middle, and the smallest ball is its head 'PC Guy: '''And then I plant a carrot on the snowman. That's its nose. ''two pebbles above the carrot to resemble its eyes Oh, I forgot something! some sticks to make the snowman's arms. He also adds a hat, and makes a smile with pebbles beneath the carrot 'Eric: '''It's amazing. '''PC Guy: '''Indeed, it is. ''a picture of the snowman There. Now I can add that picture to the photo album. 'Eric: '''Hey, we should build the biggest snowball ever. '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, we will be a millionare. Let's go do that. ''it shows them in front of a heavy snowball '''PC Guy: ''pants'' There goes our energy. panting Now all we need to do is-- giant snowball starts rolling. It goes after Eric and PC Guy PC Guy: 'AAAH! ''for his life. The snowball crushes him and snow hits Eric '''Eric: '''Dang it! '''PC Guy: '''You know what's better than building a snowman? Having a snowball fight! '''Eric: '''Let's do that. '''PC Guy: '''No problem. ''run to the front yard. PC Guy hides behind a tree and makes a pile of snowballs and a fort Ready... set... THROW! two rapidly throw snowballs at each other'' '''Paul: '''Kids, we're going to Downtown to donate stuff and watch the Christmas parade. '''PC Guy: ''his mind'' It's not like we can have a lot of fun nowadays. they are at Downtown GoCity. Eric and PC Guy are sitting on a bench PC Guy: '''You know what can beat our boredom? Singing some Christmas carols. '''Eric: '''Yippee,Christmas carols! '''PC Guy: ''on the bench and clears throat'' Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la. Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la, fa la la la la. Troll the ancient Yule- Paul: '''That singing is marvelous. Here, have 15 bucks. '''PC Guy: '''It was? Really? Wow, thanks-- '''Paul: '''Kids like you need that much money. '''PC Guy: '''What do you mean? '''Paul: '''Nothing, you just need new glasses! '''PC Guy: ''sarcastically'' Oh yeah, very funny. Paul: 'I'm just kidding. That's what most dads do. Anyway, I'm going to give you something you'll like... ''Guy continues singing while Paul walks towards the Salvation Army, right after that, we cut over to a mom and child that overheard the loud singing from outside '''Child: Mommy, isn't "gay" a bad word? Mother: Uh, I don't know. You'll see when you get older. to Caillou in the Salvation Army Caillou: Hey, Mommy. Caillou's Mommy: Yes, honey? Caillou: to something They have an NES-101 toploader model with the Super Mario Bros. trilogy included with it! Can I have it? Caillou's Mommy: Caillou, I told you, only Santa knows what you're getting for Christmas. Caillou: Aw. OK. his mind Wait. I have an idea. I'll steal it. puts the NES bundle box in his pocket while no one is looking, and runs out of the store. Alarms suddenly go off, which startles Caillou and causes him to fall into a giant wad of chewing gum. He stands up, but he gets stuck in the gum and begins trying to free himself. Eventually, the squishing sounds create a techno beat, attracting storegoers. The camera rolls to Jelly and Ernest Otter. Jelly: Look, daddy! A street performer! Ernest: Ah, yes... his hip-hop-filled youth and shudders At least that fad's over... crowd forms, which includes the rest of Caillou's family Rosie: C-Caillou...?? Paul: through the crowd Excuse me, I'm here to get a present for PC Guy! What the... chews some gum, throws it on the ground, and starts dancing in it. About half of the crowd does the same. Random Crowd Members: This is fun!/WHOO!!!/Caillou's awesome! Daddy becomes infuriated Caillou's Daddy: Caillou, how dare you create an unoriginal dance craze? Caillou: Unoriginal...? Rosie:'' 'waving her arms in the air'' Yeah, it was stolen from GoAnimate: The Movie. Not only that, the gum dance in that was stolen from an old Looney Tunes cartoon from 25 years ago!'' '''Crowd: ''Some crowd members begin taking pictures of the argument'' Caillou's Mommy: And what's that in your pocket? crowd member dancing in gum accidentally kicks Caillou in the face, knocking the NES bundle box out of his pocket Caillou, how dare you try to steal the NES? Caillou's Daddy: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Paul: gasps The Nintendo Entertainment System I was going to get PC Guy for Christmas! There was only one left and I had it reserved! PC Guy: ''singing'' What's going on? fight begins to break out Caillou: 'But it was free. ''up 'Caillou's Daddy: '''I wasn't born yesterday, I clearly saw what you did. The price tag was $19.99! '''Caillou: '''We can just go back and pay it to the cashier. '''Caillou's Mommy: '''It's too late. You were caught stealing. '''Paul: '''I agree! '''Caillou's Daddy: '''That's the final straw, Caillou. Santa will give you nothing but coal for Christmas! '''Caillou: '''But-- ''police officer handcuffs him 'Police Officer: '''Not a good move, kid. ''Caillou in the back of a police car. The officer drives away 'Paul: '''Now that's over, here's your present, PC Guy. '''PC Guy: '''An NES? Holy cow! It is a bit heavy, though. ''they are donating items 'Susan: '''We should donate this red sweater. ''it into a donating bucket 'Paul: '''Don't forget some canned food. ''some canned food into the donating bucket 'PC Guy: '''Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! We should give The Giving Tree Guy something cooler, like a TV, PlayStation with games, a pet, or something, because imagine if all you got for Christmas was some sweater. '''Susan: '''Well, he might be freezing out there. That's why I gave him a sweater. ''PC Guy and Eric are back home, tucked into bed 'Susan: '''Good night, sweeties. Remember, don't ever go downstairs. '''PC Guy: '''Oh, we won't. '''Eric: '''Will Santa give me the stuff I want? '''Paul: '''Yes he will, Eric, I promise you that. Now go to sleep. ''the door. PC Guy opens his eyes '''PC Guy: ''whispers'' We should go downstairs. Mom really has me thinking. Eric: 'Okay. ''downstairs There's the Christmas tree. '''PC Guy: ''footsteps coming from the roof'' Uh oh, that's Santa. Hide! hide behind a sofa. It cuts to Santa about to go down the chimney Santa: 'Ho ho ho! ''at a wish list Okay... this should be the right house. wish list floats away Oh no, my one and only wish list! sighs I'll try to remember like an elephant. falls on a pebble, causing him to slip down the roof and fall on to the ground '''Eric: '''What was that? '''PC Guy: '''It must be one of the bizarre neighbors. They like to party-- '''Eric: '''What if it was Santa?! '''PC Guy: ''gulp'' You must be right. Let's go check, just in case. go outside. They see Santa on the ground, knocked out Eric: ''gasps'' S...S...Santa! PC Guy: ''his forehead'' He's out cold... Better call the ambulance... fades to black for five seconds. It cuts to an emergency room PC Guy: '''Santa, are you alright? Can you hear me? '''Santa: ''a weak voice'' Who are you? 'PC Guy: '''Why, we are one of the kids on the nice list, you may ask. '''Santa: '''Wha--? '''PC Guy: '''Ugh, never mind. Eric, let's go on Santa's sleigh. '''Eric: '''We're going to ''drive? 'PC Guy: '''Yep. All we're doing is giving presents to the people on the nice list. ''getting behind the sleigh's controls, it shows the two at a cliff 'Eric: '''PC Guy, I don't have a good feeling about this, because what if we- ''sleigh takes off AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Movies